Waterloo road radam
by caualty123
Summary: A radam love story and there married life


-chapter 1

Adam and Rachel rolled up into the car of Waterloo Road High for yet another bout with Rochdale's finest.

Rachel sat in her office doing paperwork that was mounting on her desk.

A light knock on her office door give Rachel the distraction she needed.

"Hey baby, come on." She told her husband.

"Sorry, love. Am I interrupting? I could come back later." He replied, poked his head around the door.

"No Adam, stay love. I could use the distraction." Rachel tells him, as she gets up from her chair.

Adam wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife's waist as they bask in the tranquility of the quietness of her office.Busy morning?" Rachel asked, as he gently nuzzles her neck.

"I've had to deal with three students today." He mutters into her neck.

"Are you wearing Paco Rabanne One Million?" Adam asked, as he continues to nuzzle his wife's neck.

"Yes, I am. Now back to the three students you were telling me about." Rachel whispers softly.

"I had to put three students out of my class first period, they're in the cooler." Adam replies, as he leave butterfly kisses down her neck.What year?" Rachel asks as she tilts her head.

"12." Adam replies

"Let me guess, Amy Porter, Sambuca Kelly and Finn Sharkey?" Rachel guesses.

Adam sighs as a way of a reply.

What did they do, now?" Rachel asks, in a slight frustration, she didn't need this. Not today.

"The usual, interrupted the class while I was trying to teach. Finn as usual, the ringleader." Adam replied to her, as he stopped kissing her neck.

Adam suddenly kisses his wife more passionately, then he remembers where they are.

"Baby, we can't." Adam moans in frustration before pulling away.

"Later tonight Phil at Ros's tonight." Rachel replies.Absolutely, now I really need to go or we'll both be in trouble." Adam tells het as go to leave her office.

Later that day.

Rachel and Adam decided to have lunch together.

"I think Rose is doing a great job." Adam tells Rachel as we eat there food.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is." Rachel replies distantly as she plays with her food

"What's wrong, darling? Adam asks as Rachel plays with her food. That wasn't like her.

"I'm just not hungry, that's all." Rachel sighs.

"Your always hungry." Adam laugh, to try and cheer her up but Rachel didn't find it funny.

"What's wrong, love?" He asks as he set his knife and fork down.

At first, Rachel avoided eye contact with her husband.

"I got my period, another month wasted." Rachel whispers, sadly.

"You should have told me, love. I know how bad they can be. Well get there." Adam replied, concerned. This wasn't his Rachel.Rachel and Adam decide to back to Rachel's office as she was clearly in pain.

"I'm going to the car, I won't be long. Sit tight." Adam tells her, as he leaves her sitting on the sofa.

"Co-codamol 30/500mg. No over the counter crap. Here, take two of these." Adam gently instructs her as he comes back into the office.

"Sit forward, if you can. " He asks her, as he gently as he begins to work his hands into her lower back.

Rachel sighs and moans in relief.

"How is it you know exactly what to do." Rachel sigh in content.

"Your my wife, it's my job to know and I can read you like an open book." Adam replies as he gently massage her shoulders.

"Thank you, my love." Rachel gives him a small smile in appreciation.

"I'm glad I could help." Adam tells her.

"I could stay here with you, if you want?" Adam offers as he continues to massage Rachel's back for her.

"I need to get on." Rachel replied, as she can feel the tablets beginning to take effect.

"If you're sure? You just text if you need anything and I mean anything at all." Adam tells her, as he kisses her goodbye.

At of the day.

"Are you ready to go?" Adam asks as he enters his wife's office.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Rachel replies as she gathers her things

Are you tired?" Adam asked as hexsweep some hair out of her face.

"Yeah, the tablet have taken effect." Rachel replies with a yawn.Sorry Adam, love. I'm not much company." Rachel tells him as she gets into the passenger seat.

"Why are you apologizing? When we home, why don't you go and lie down and get some sleep." Adam replies as they pull into their driveway.

Adan watches in concern, as he knows Rachel suffered from painful periods, but this is on a whole other level.

"I'm worried about you rach." He voices his concerns as Rachel lies on the sofa with a hot water bottle.

"Adam, I'm sure I will be fine, love." Rachel replies as she tried to get more comfortable.

"Try and get some sleep." Adam tried to convince her.If I sleep now I won't sleep tonight. You know that." Rachel replied, as she hisses in pain.

"I know, love. But your exhausted." Adam tells her.

Rachel gives in and managed to doze off.

Adam some housework and paperwork while Rach slept.

Rachel slept soundly for 2 hours.

"Do you want something to eat, love?" Adam asked his wife as she rouses from her sleep.

"Yeah, I didn't eat much today. I'm starving." Rachel replies.

Rachel eat her dinner at lightning speed that how you know she was hungry

"You must have been starving?" Adam chuckles at her.

"Yup." Rachel replies, popping her P.

"I could see that." Adam jokes.

They are cuddled up on the sofa and Rachel just want cuddles.

"No for tonight then?" Adam tries to joke to lighten the mood.

"What?" Rachel snaps at him.

"Never mind, I was only joking, Rach." Adam replies.

"Sorry babe." Rachel apologized, feeling guilty for snapping at him. It wasn't his fault.

"That's not why I married you babe." Adam tells her.

"I'm going to bed, are you coming up?" Rachel asked , as she got off the sofa.

"You go on up and I'll lock up." Adam replies.

Rachel laying in bed when her gets upstairs.

It didn't take him long to secure the house before he headed to bed.

"Night love." Rachel tells him, as she kisses his cheek.

Rachel doses off quickly.Adam makes Rachel breakfast in bed the following morning.


End file.
